wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Broxigar Saurfang
Broxigar (znany również jako Broxigar Czerwony Topór oraz po prostu Brox) był orczym weteranem, którego towarzysze zostali zamordowani w bitwie i który sam poszukiwał śmierci z powodu poczucia winy. Brox był ważną postacią podczas Wojny Starożytnych i chronologicznie był pierwszym orkiem, który postawił stopę w Azeroth dzięki przeniesieniu w czasie. Biografia Brox był weteranem Pierwszej, Drugiej i Trzeciej Wojny - dobrze znanym pośród swojego ludu ze swych heroicznych wyczynów podczas obrony ważnej górskiej przełęczy przed nawałą demonów podczas Trzeciej Wojny. Był on jedynym, który przeżył tę bitwę, zanim wreszcie przybyły orcze posiłki. Mimo wielkiej chwały, jaką się okrył, Brox nigdy nie wybaczył sobie swego "tchórzostwa", bo on przeżył, gdy inni umarli chwalebną śmiercią. Gdy szamani Hordy odkryli temporalną anomalię w Górach Kamiennego Szponu, Brox i młodszy wojownik zostali wysłani, by zbadać sprawę. Jego towarzysz, Gaskal, został zamordowany, a Brox został rzucony dziesięć tysięcy lat wstecz wraz z człowiekiem oraz smokiem. 'Pośród nocnych elfów' Po podróży w czasie, Brox został schwytany przez Księżycową Straż i osadzony w więzieniu w Suramarze. Mimo że nocne elfy traktowały go jak zwierzę, kapłanka Tyrande była dlań uprzejma, dawała mu jedzenie i leczyła jego rany. Brox nazwał ją "szamanką", wierząc, że moc leczenia, której używała, pochodziła od duchów. Brox został wreszcie uwolniony przez Tyrande, która sprzymierzyła się z dwoma pozostałymi podróżnikami w czasie, smoczym magiem Krasusem oraz jego dawnym uczniem, ludzkim magiem Rhoninem. Brox strzegł pogrążonego w śpiączce Malfuriona po tym, jak zniszczył on czas Wysoko Urodzonych, mającego na celu otworzyć portal w Studni Wieczności. 'Przeciwko Legionowi' Umiejętności wojenne Broxa przyniosły mu niezłą reputację pośród ruchu oporu Kaldorei przeciwko Płonącemu Legionowi. Mimo normalnej ksenofobii, nocne elfy go zaakceptowały (na co jednak mogła wpłynąć obecność smoka Korialstrasza). Gdy topór Broxa został skonfiskowany przez Księżycowych Gwardzistów, którzy go schwytali, nocy elf Malfurion, pod kierunkiem półboga lasów Cenariusa, stworzył mistyczny topór z drewna, który miał ostrość i wytrzymałość diamentu. W rękach Broxa przyniósł on śmierć dosłownie tysięcy demonów i pozwolił dokonać niemożliwego przeciwko ich panu. 'Blask chwały' W ostatniej bitwie u Studni Wieczności Brox zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli świat i przyszłość mają zostać ocalone, jego towarzysze będą potrzebowali więcej czasu. Brox ześlizgnął się z grzbietu Soridormi prosto w wirujący portal. Gdy go przebył i znalazł się w krainie Płonącego Legionu, rzucił się do walki z hordami demonów, blokując ich marsz ku portalowi, mordując tak wielu, że skończył stojąc na wzgórzu z trupów - wzywając następnych do walki z nim. Wtedy właśnie ściągnął na siebie uwagę samego Sargerasa, który przybył i osobiście położył kres życiu orka. Jednak dzięki magicznemu toporowi stworzonemu przez Malfuriona, Brox dokonał niemożliwego i utworzył niewielką ranę na nodze Sargerasa. Rana ta później stanie się celem magicznego ataku Krasusa i jego towarzyszy, przez co Sargeras na sekundę przestanie podtrzymywać portal... pozwalając Malfurionowi i Illidanowi na zbliżenie się do niego. Życie Broxa zostało zakończone przez Sargerasa, przez postrzępioną krawędź złamanego miecza. W ostatnim akcie lojalności i bohaterstwa, Broxigar Czerwony zapewnił sobie miejsce w historii jako jedyny znany śmiertelnik, który kiedykolwiek stawił czoła naporowi przywódcy Płonącego Legionu. Broxigar Czerwony zginął, może nie honorową śmiercią, ale został okryty blaskiem chwały, jakiego nie zna historia orków. Gdy Krasus powrócił do teraźniejszości, jego pierwszym zadaniem było dostarczenie magicznego toporu Broxigara bezpośrednio do Thralla. Przebrany za orczego szamana Krasus opowiedział historię o tym, jak Brox pomógł zatrzymać inną inwazję demonów i skłonił Wodza Wojennego, by śpiewał pieśni o Broxigarze Czerwonym, jego legendarnym życiu i chwalebnym poświęceniu. Obecnie jego brat, Varok Saurfang, oficer i zastępca dowódcy (przywódcą jest Garrosh Hellscream) Kor'kron w Northrend, chwalebnie nosi jego nazwisko. Varok również wspomina Broxa, gdy gracz przynosi mu bojową zbroję Saurfanga Młodszego. Cytaty * Varo'then: "Pierwszą zasadą wojny jest nigdy nie dać się zaskoczyć..." :Brox: (po niemal obcięciu głowy Varo'thena) "Druga zasada! Tylko głupcy gadają tak dużo na polu bitwy!" * "Wiem, że mogę zginąć w bitwie - chwalebna śmierć dla orka, szamanko - jednak jestem pełen hańby za poszukiwanie jej za potencjalną cenę tych, którzy walczą ze złem i oddają za to życie." * "On wielu rzeczy nie rozumie... A jeszcze więcej nie docenia." * "Taureni to dobrzy wojownicy. Mile witani towarzysze na każdej wojnie. Nie tak dobrzy, jak orkowie... ale prawie." W World of Warcraft W instancji Ucieczka z Fortu Durnholde na Łowcy Epoki można zdobyć pierścień . en:Broxigar de:Broxigar es:Broxigar fr:Broxigar Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Wojna Starożytnych Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie